Switched Life
by Dale Summers
Summary: So this was probably a stupid idea and I know most people won't believe me. But to all those Avengers fans out there, I hope you will believe me and everything I am about to tell you. Everything is true or at least as true as it needs to be...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers it rightfully belongs to Marvel. I own the plot and myself .**

Chapter 1 : A Not So Normal Day

So to anyone who is reading this ….. I am an average teenager who also happens to be an Avengers fangirl. My only wish would be of meeting the Avengers. And I somewhat got that wish too….So here's how it all began…

It was the last day of school. I had finished the last sum on my question paper. The paper was tough but it was finally over. I smiled as I turned the paper in because in exactly two minutes the bell would ring announcing the beginning of spring break. And as I predicted the final bell rang and all of us scrambled to get our backpacks. Freedom at last! I went over to my locker to get the rest of my things. Everyone was with their friends either saying their goodbyes or discussing what they were going to do during the summer. I went over to my friends and said my goodbyes and then headed home.

I live in an apartment building on the second floor. As soon as I entered my house I went straight to my room. Finally no more school! I got changed into some comfortable clothes (which includes a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee). Now all I plan on doing is working on mission MMM otherwise known as mission Triple M …..Marvel Movie Marathon. Hmm… so which movie should I see first.. let's start with my favourite which is Avengers. I quickly went and grabbed some snacks and drinks from the kitchen, locked my door (now no one can disturb me for the next couple of hours) and settled on my bed with my laptop. I popped in the disc and started the movie…

 _IN THE MCU_

 _The hellicarrier_

 _"_ _Sir! We have just picked up some signals and these are similar to those of the tessaract." one of the agents informed._

 _"_ _Can you find the exact location?" asked Director Fury._

 _"_ _No sir. But it is in New York." He replied looking up from his computer screen._

 _"_ _Alright. Keep searching." Then turns to Agent Hill and says, "Inform them."_

 _Maria nods and heads out._

 _IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM_

 _"_ _OK why are we brought in here again?" Asked a rather annoyed Tony._

 _"_ _We found some strange signals similar to the tesarract. The location is not clear but it is in New York. Director Fury wants you and Dr. Banner to look into the matter." She said with a straight face._

 _MEANWHILE AT LOKI'S HIDEOUT_

 _Loki walks in to inspect how the work was going on. Suddenly Eric Selvig approaches him with worry clear on face._

 _"_ _The tessaract had been acting different a while ago."_

 _Loki looks at him knitting his eyebrows together and asks, " What exactly do you mean by 'different'?"_

 _"_ _I am not sure but there were some strange signals coming from it."_

 _Suddenly Loki puts the sceptre at the scientist's throat threateningly, " Find out what happened or else you know what I am capable of." He said anger and hatred dripping from every word he uttered._

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Everything was just fine. Right now it was the scene where Loki is having this conversation with the alien when suddenly a blue light came into my room. It started out as a thin beam of light which was spreading to my entire room by the minute. I quickly got off my bed and reached for the door but before I could turn the handle, the strange light had already engulfed my entire room including me. That was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello there my fellow reader. Thank you for reading , this is my first chapter. English is not my first language so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Do comment and tell me how you liked it. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. If you any ideas regarding the story do share them and please tell if I should continue this little piece of writing.** **J**

 **Yours sincerely**

 **Dale Summers.**


End file.
